A combination of a lamp with a signalling means that is designed as a smoke detector has already been described in DE 200 02 364 U1 and is illustrated in FIG. 2. The frame element serves as a support for the lamps in which a light-emitting means is arranged and which are suspended from the frame element.
AT 502655 A4 describes a ceiling lamp with an integrated smoke detector, which ceiling lamp comprises a heat-emitting light source. Here, an air intake pipe is provided that leads to the inside of the ceiling lamp. A temperature difference along the air intake pipe brings about a stack effect in the air intake pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,178 A1 describes a combination of a smoke detector and a lamp, consisting of a housing that includes a bottom and side walls. The housing is open on the top. Opposite the top, a lamp holder is centrally arranged on the housing, which lamp holder also accommodates the smoke detector circuit.